


Make My Wish Come True

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief appearance of Enid et al, Dancing and Singing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gratuitous use of secular Christmas songs, Karaoke, Silly, Songfic, Sort Of, Starbroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: Dimity danced down the stairs of the stage and held out a hand to Hecate, who shook her head. Ada nudged her in the shoulder. “Go on then.“Or, the Cackle's staff have a karaoke night.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> Guys, I don't know what I have done but I wrote this based on flamingtoad's most excellent and amusing Dimity/Hecate winter fluff mini-comic (theme: singing) here: http://flamingtoadart.tumblr.com/post/181556114777 
> 
> Title is of course from Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas is You", which I listened to way too many times while writing this fic.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I do not own The Worst Witch, or any of the songs mentioned herein, and I make no profit from this. Excerpts from "All I Want for Christmas is You" and "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" appear in quotes in this fic.

“We’re doing WHAT on Saturday?”

“Gwen suggested it and I agreed that it would be fun.”

“Ada, Gwen is a professional singer, of course she thinks it will be fun!”

“It’s not about how well you can sing, Hecate, it’s about enjoying yourself with your colleagues. And we won’t make you participate if you don’t want, though I think you would like it, if you gave it a shot. You can sing any type of music you like, it doesn’t need to be an opera aria, or Punky Night.”

“I can assure you there is not the smallest possibility that I would ever sing Punky Night, not the least because Punky Night is not a song; it is a badly-written poem that has been accosted in a dark alley by something that once was music.”

“Goodness,” Ada said, and Hecate strongly suspected her of hiding a smile behind her hand.

“And besides,” Hecate added primly. “I do not sing.”

“We won’t press you to my dear, I promise that, but I would ask you to attend.”

“Very well, Ada, if you insist.”

* * *

Hecate had to admit that she was, in fact enjoying herself. A little bit.

Algernon had performed an enthusiastic rendition of something called “You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch”. It had some very questionable lyrics at points “nasty wasty skunk”, for one, although that did sound like some of the more annoying babytalk she had heard in her life. The worst was undoubtably “a nauseous super nos”, which besides making no sense whatsoever, was a set up for so mangling what she assumed was the word “horse” into “hos”, that she’d nearly gotten up and left, promise or no promise to Ada. The song had, however, given her some interesting ideas about some potions that she might make up later.

After that, Ada had sung “It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas” with the same earnestness as if she were performing it as her Selection Day speech. Then Gwen and Algernon had sung “Let it Snow” as a duet, which was very sweet.

Then it was Dimity’s turn.

“Sure you don’t want to have a go, HB?” Dimity had asked with a grin.

“Definitely not.”

“Very well then, my turn!” she’d said with so much glee that Hecate was immediately suspicious.

The opening notes floated out of the karaoke machine.

“Oh no,” Hecate breathed.

“Hecate,” Ada admonished.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” Dimity sang.

Hecate scrunched down in her chair. She glanced over at Algernon and Gwen, who had enormous smiles on their faces. No help there, Hecate thought, and looked back at Dimity. This was a mistake.

“All I want for Christmaaaaassss….iiiiiiis you,” Dimity sang with a flourish, and then the woman had the audacity to wink at her.

Hecate felt the blood rush to her cheeks immediately. 

The jingle bells came in and Dimity started belting “I don’t want a lot for Christmas/There is just one thing I need…” and pointed to Hecate. Hecate threw her hand up to her face and turned away, only to see Ada happily bobbing her head along to the music.

“Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.”

Through her fingers Hecate peeked back at Dimity. She was gesturing to all of them to get up.

“No”, Hecate mouthed, but Algernon and Gwen were already standing up, had taken each other’s hands and were dancing down the side of the room. And were they? yes, they _were_ mouthing along to Dimity’s singing. Hecate buried her face in her hands.

Dimity danced down the stairs of the stage and held out a hand to Hecate, who shook her head. 

Ada nudged her in the shoulder. “Go on then."

“The song is almost over.”

Ada sent a flick of magic towards the machine and Hecate heard it skip back a couple of verses. Hecate turned her best glare on Ada.

Dimity slipped her hand into Hecate’s and pulled her out into the room.

“Oh very well,” Hecate huffed.

“Sing with me, HB? You know you want to.”

“Absolutely not, Miss Drill,” but she did permit Dimity to lead her into a dance around the hall. 

Ada must have put the upbeat part on several more loops, because Hecate found herself dancing with Algernon, and then Gwen, and then Ada, and then Dimity again. And it was, by then, kind of fun. Not that she would ever admit such a thing. 

Finally the music came to a proper end. Algernon dipped Gwen for a kiss, and Dimity and Ada cheered.

Dimity turned to Hecate, a gleam in her eye.

Hecate swallowed. “Yes, you may,” she nodded.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

Dimity smiled and dipped Hecate for a lingering kiss. She pulled her back up and Hecate was sure that she was the same color as her cardie.

“That was nice,” Hecate said, ducking her head. 

* * *

“Mildred, Maud, you’ll never guess what I saw!” Enid raced up to her friends.

“What?”

“I had to go back to the broom shed because I’d left my bag there by accident, and Miss Drill was there and Miss Hardbroom was with her, only they weren’t arguing like they usually do, and then, then,”

“What?”

Enid shook her head. “It was the weirdest thing. They were both smiling, and then Miss Hardbroom took Miss Drill’s hand and she, well she kissed the back of it!”

“No way,” breathed Mildred.

“Are you sure?” Maud asked with a frown. “And where’s your bag then?”

“ ‘Course I’m sure. Cross my heart. And as for my bag, well, I wasn’t about to interrupt them, now was I?”

“Girls?”

They turned and saw Miss Cackle a few feet away down the corridor.

“I’m sure you have a class to be in.”

“We do, we were just looking for Enid’s bag.”

“I see. Well, let me see what I can do about that.” Miss Cackle snapped her fingers, and Enid’s bag appeared at her feet. “Off you go girls.”

“Yes, Miss Cackle. Thank you, Miss Cackle.”


End file.
